God's Gifts from the Past
by nimbooda
Summary: a poor teenager named Bran, live in poverty and decided that it's better to end his life  what will he learn from his ancestors?


**God's Gifts from the Past**

**hello, um...this is ZoNa fic, but they're not in the story for your information...**

**but i give a little hint about them**

**please read and review**

He didn't eat any food for about two days now. This young man is just lying in cold, hard, unused sidewalk that he made for his bed. His name is Bran, two months ago; he's still living with his two parents in their warm little house. But suddenly, a natural disaster strikes the place they were living, killing his beloved family and destroy their home. That teenager could only safe his father's wallet. There was a lot of money in it that he hopes could help him to build a new life. He was wrong. He's just as careless as any other teenager that spent his money for unnecessary stuffs. Until he realized that he has nothing left.

Here he is, skinny and dirty, live in the poorest area of the Branchi town. He's so depressed; the death of his parents still gives him a deep grief. He then decided that it was no use again to live in this world and he wants to meet his father and mother in heaven. He seeks for a piece of medium size string, and tight it at the wooden post that used to wear for street lamp or store's plank. He wants to hang himself. He cannot breathe once the string chokes his thin neck, but fortunately, the post that he uses was so old that it cannot hold Bran's weight. It was tore apart and makes the green-haired boy fell down to the ground.

The young man cries, even for committing suicide, he still failed. "No wonder my parent never proud of me…" he thought. In the freezing night he takes a look to his father's wallet. Searching for the last hope, wishing that it could gave him one berry, only one berry, just to buy him some food. Accidently, he found two pieces of old papers. Really old that he could guess that they are from 50 years ago or so. They are his father's treasures. He kept him so many years in his wallet that it's the first time, for his own son to see the documents.

One of the papers gives him an initiative to live on. One day, Bran walks inside the busiest market in Branchi town. He is staring at the bakery in the corner of the street. They display some of the breads to attract customers. Carefully, Bran passed in front of it. Ten meters after the shop, Bran runs away with a piece of warm bread. He steals it. Bran is afraid if someone would catch what he had done and run in hurry to a narrow lane. After he thinks that the condition is safe enough, he eats it. His heart is beating so fast, he's nervous. That young man never did such a crime. And now he must do it for the sake of his own life.

Day after day, season after season, Bran already get used to live as a thief. Now he even could rent a tiny room from this profession. He already felt that robbing is not a sin at all. On one sunny day, he saw an old man walking with a shopping bag he holds. Bran's radar said that this man could have a buck of money. The poor old man didn't recognize that his wallet has gone after five minutes later he touches his pocket. "My wallet?...it's gone?" he then yelled hysterically "Thief! He gets my wallet! Thieeeeeef!" his desperate voice directly calls nearby police.

Panicked, Bran took away all the money and throws away the wallet somewhere. He runs away when he saw the officers didn't pay attention. Another successful day for the green-haired thief.

On a sunny afternoon, Bran happily bought some expensive fast food. He really wants them long ago, because if delicious taste. Suddenly, he saw the old man, that his money he ever stolen, walks with his granddaughter. He didn't look like a rich man like he guessed at the first time, same with the little girl. They stopped at the toy store and take a look at a pretty doll on the display. It cost 400 berri. When she saw the price tag, that little girl's smile is lost. Her grandfather comforts her. "I'm so sorry Anna, I wish I still have that money, so I could buy your birthday present, but…." The girl nodded "…it's okay grandpa…" Bran is shocked to hear that. He tries to eat the fast food that he bought from that old man money, but he can't. He feels so guilty. That expensive fast food then threw by him to the nearest trash bin.

In another freezing night, Bran, who already lives in a proper place, looking at the old wallet. He's regretting all what he's done this far. He talks to the two papers. "I couldn't do this….I'm not evil enough like you…." Small tears fall across his young face. He rubs his head and murmurs in despair "…what should I do now?" he stares at another paper besides the one which gave him idea to steal.

Bran has decided, he wouldn't steal people's money anymore. He wants to seek for a better job, so he asked a job vacancy from a government company. They placed him as one of the cleaning service employee. He works so hard with a minimum salary. Bran tried to be patient, but a certain incident brings him to his old habit. One evening, when he's doing his night shift, he hears the company leader speaking at the phone. The most influenced person in that corporate is in fact doing some malfunction. In fact that all of his employees get smallest amount of incomes, he actually gets major benefits from the government funds. He is also very corrupt. Bran didn't like his boss again because of that event.

One day, the company leader cried in hysteric. All of his money in the cashbox was lost. In panic, he didn't even notice a resign letter on his table. One hour later, people Branchi town yelled cheerfully of a money rain that came from the sky. Bran sat on the roof with the background of soaring berries. He holds the paper that initiates him to live bravely, along with the one who taught him to survive.

They were his father's treasure, and now become his treasure too. He could guess that they are from 50 years ago; the ages when pirates are still exist. Bran proudly looking at the two papers, wanted papers.

He's so thankful from these God's gift from the past, his grandfather's valiant spirit and his grandmother's surviving skill.

Fin

okay, Bran is not mine, he belongs to Oda

why i put him into Zona fic? just take a look at his profile .com/wiki/Bran

anyway, that's just my fantasy that he's Zoro's grandchild ^ ^


End file.
